Deriak
Deriak was the first Kingdom to exist in Zalginleor, it is the drift from the Dark Ages to the Light Ages. Rise of the Deriak Nation Before the Nation of Deriak there was the Deriak Tribe, which was like most any other tribe in the Dark Ages, a cruel group of warriors with little strategy in their way of fighting, killing all in their way. That was until the birth of Zol-Daq, who was a giant of a man with not only undisputed fighting ability, but a man with a great ability to come up with battle strategies. He quickly came to become the leader of the Deriak Tribe at the age of 15, which he had to kill the previous leader for; it was a long and bloody battle and both sides were equally strong, if only by luck, Zol-Daq indeed came to be the new leader of the tribe. Zol-Daq leaded his people in a different direction than any other tribe at the time. As unlike before, he welcomed the men and women who surrendered to them into his own tribe, which before was unspeakable and considered not only weak but unfitting of a leader. However any enemy who fought thinking this were easily taken down by the always growing Deriak Tribe army. Before long they had taken over the centre area of the continent. Zol-Daq quickly thought the Deriak not a tribe, and they officially became the Deriak Nation in what became the year 0001 L.A!! The Deriak Nation continued a steady growth over the next 5 years, taking down tribe after tribe, no matter how big or small until finally any considerable enemies not of the Bone Pit had fallen and merged into the great Nation of Deriak. The continent was united into one Kingdom with the exception of the Bone Pit. Life under Zol-Daq was better than ever before, but even then life was hell for most citizens of the Kingdom. There was a clear divide in classes with the low being incredibly low and the high exceedingly high, and soon unrest hit the nation. It was clear a nation of its size could not be held without sacrifices, or so thought Zol-Daq, and so he decided to ignore the complaints of the low classes of his nation, who would quickly grab the nearest pitchfork and fire and take march to the capital of Deriak City !! Fall of the Deriak Nation The size of this rebellion (later called Zal Gin Billitzva (The Great Rebellion)) was like none other before and after it, a million people passed the walls held by 20,000 men in the period of an hour, and before long reached the king's palace, but before the rebels could even reach King Zol-Daq, he had been betrayed by his own men, who had also had enough of his cruel rule. Their are two rumours of Zol-Daq's final words, the first portrayed him as saying, “Don't kill me, don't kill me!!” and the other rumour portraying him as saying, “Sorry... I hope with my death the world can become peaceful for once...” The rest of those loyal to Zol-Daq were slain including every single family member, only some were imprisoned for information, and soon a decision was to be made of what was to come. But before that could happen local leaders of areas throughout Deriak decided to become independent and rose to become their own nation!! Following the flow, nations kept popping up throughout Deriak until finally, there was no such thing as the Nation of Deriak any more, bringing birth to the 100 Year War Period in 0007 L.A!!